


Soap Operas

by iSneezeStars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSneezeStars/pseuds/iSneezeStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soap operas.</p>
<p>There was really no good reason for them to exist. To Steve, they were just as bad as reality television… except people actually got paid to write this bunch of baloney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Operas

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Writing Prompt: Imagine one or two member/s of your OT3 is obsessed with corny soaps and is easily affected and emotional with everything that even though the other member/s hate soap operas so much, they watch along just so they can see the reactions.

**__ **

___

Soap operas.

There was really no good reason for them to exist. To Steve, they were just as bad as reality television… except people actually got paid to write this bunch of baloney. Though Darcy had once told him reality TV was just as scripted as anything else. Steve had trouble believing that. He refused to believe something like _Ace of Cakes_ could be scripted, when it just people going about their daily jobs… then again something like _Jersey Shore_ simply had to be. There was no way people like that actually existed… Right?

Darcy being infatuated by soap operas Steve could understand. She had a penchant for B movies and bad TV. She was easily excitable and overly emotional. It was easy for her to get dragged into something and attached to fictional characters. She was a… what had she had called it? A fan girl? Yeah, that sounded about right. It was when Bucky had started sitting in on her story time and having her record episodes when they were on missions so they could watch them together later, that Steve had begun to worry. What self respecting man would ever admit to liking this garbage?

One night when Darcy had fallen asleep between them, Steve had finally asked Bucky what his deal was, and was met with a flippant.

“It takes my mind off things… stops me from thinking, remembering… for a while at least.”

Steve’s heart clenched in his chest as he realized why Bucky watched the soap operas. They were mind numbing for him, a bit of fluff he didn’t have to work too hard to understand and pay attention too. Something he could get caught up in and forget the world for the time being. Something that made him forget the nightmares that haunted him for a while.

“Besides, if our best girl likes them, they can’t be all that bad.” Bucky finished and tucked Darcy under his arm. Drawing up the covers Steve snorted and turned over. He might not like them but he maybe he could get on board with them. Especially if they helped the way they seemed too.

\---

Sitting back, Steve watched as the two huddled together on the couch, eyes transfixed on the screen and he sighed. Shaking his head he returned to the sketch book in his hands. He opened it to a fresh page and began his model study, Darcy’s face was an open book. Every emotion garnered through this experience flashed across her face as plain as day. Bucky on the other hand just sat there quietly his trademark saucy smirk in place. Steve’s pencil moved quickly and messily over the page. He liked to do this as quickly as possible, trying his best to capture each facial expression before it vanished.

Squealing, Darcy sat up and punched Bucky in the shoulder.

“God I hate Tracy! She’s such a cheap whore!” She said vehemently.

“Darce.” Steve admonished. He knew he was fighting a losing battle with her but there was no need for such crass language.

“I mean… “ she waggled her eyebrows at him and he knew nothing good could ever come from that. “a cheesy share crop…” She finished a huge smile gracing her features.

“Bucky you have got to stop teaching her these things.” Steve barked in laughter losing all of his authority. “And you” he pointed to Darcy “just because you say it in an olden vernacular doesn’t mean it’s still not swearing.”

“Fuddy-Duddy.” She bit back.

“Darcy!” Steve said in exasperation.

“Relax punk, she’s just busting your chops.” Bucky winked and put his good arm around her. Steve sighed and wondered what he had gotten himself into with these two. If he had known just how much they would gang up on him he might have thought differently about getting into a relationship with the both of them.

“Jerks.” He said under his breath causing them to laugh.

Okay… maybe that was a lie.

\---

**_A.N:_ ** _Be gentle, yes I know I suck at grammar but you win some, you lose some. I was trying to overcome a creative block so I wrote this, it’s my first FF. Let me know what you think.  Also let's be[Tumblr](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/) BFFs.  
_


End file.
